Hearts Of Fire And Ice Book 2
by Vampireknight86
Summary: Bella and Alice are still together as left off in Hearts of Fire and Ice 1 But now they are in college in Alaska and Bella is developing some in-human abilities right now it's rated T may be M later enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hearts Of Fire And Ice

Book 2 : COLDER WEATHER!

Chapter 1 Signs And Warnings

A frozen landscape surrounded the small community of Nome Alaska. Mountains painted the background with clouds hovering above their rocky ice covered tips. Boats large and smaller docked close to the land as possible with being run aground.

Further into the city area a simple blue road sign read University twenty miles ahead. In a dorm room on the campus of that University slept a couple huddled close to one another as possible with meshing together atoms and vital genetic makeup.

An alarm sounded in the background and a groggy Bella smacked the snooze button waking her vampire amidst her moment of violence toward electronics. Bella had graduated and in the interest of her lovers anonimity decided to move to Alaska for college. Instead of California but she would trade sunlight and beach sand any day for the pixie haired women who smiled at her in a groggy pharamone induced haze.

"Morning Ali did you sleep okay?" Bella inquired with lip biting smirk.

"For the last um...two hours yes the rest of the time we weren't doing alot of sleeping.." Alice replied cutely. Thanks to a generous donation from the Cullen family Alice and Bella shared a private dorm room all to themselves.

"That's you're fault it wasn't my idea to be tied to my own bed posts and forced to answer finals questions." Bella shot back Alice could only look sheepishly guilty.

"Well somebody had to make you study and by the way all night...Bella honey as much as I enjoyed it your stamina is getting to be more than human it's like you're getting stronger everytime we make love. I'm not an expert on werewolves other the fact that they all need a bath. But I think you ought to talk to Jake when go home for the holidays." Alice suggested it wasn't just her stamina in bed either she was stronger in every way it seemed.

"Ali how many times have we had this talk if I tell Jake I think I'm exhibiting early onset lycanthropy he'll tell his dad who will tell the council and it's bye bye college hello Quil-U res. I can handle it okay just have a little faith in your girl." Bella replied trying to avoid more in depth discussion on the subject and kissing her love sweetly on the cheek before standing up and grabbing her shower kit.

She made it out the door in time to avoid the look her girlfriend always gave her when something wasn't quite right. Alice left to her own devices began getting dressed in her pj's from the night before to take her own shower. When she stopped dead in her tracks turned around and made a mad dash for her sketch pad. Grabbing a charcoal pencil she started sketching furiously methodically aligning shapes to make a picture. When her flash was over.

The sketch made her drop the pad to the floor and freeze in horror.

**Stay Tuned For more... As always reviews are welcome sorry it took me so long but I couldn't think of a direction so I had to do a little more reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Going Home

Hearts of fire and ice

book 2: colder weather

Chapter 2 going home

Bella came back to the room with wet hair dressed in a warm pair of jeans and an american eagle sweatshirt. She found her girlfriend on the floor in the fetal position clutched in her hands was the sketch of what looked to be a wolf name Bella. After a couple of minutes of denial and not actually connecting the dots.

"Ali, baby talk to me what did you see?" Bella pleaded with her lover to come back to reality. Eventually the other womans words penetrated through to Alice's brain and she sat up. "I had a vision of blood, a howling painful transformation and you. We have to go home the Quiluete tribe may be your only hope of being normal again."

Alice began crying tears of blood since her eyes didn't produce saline tears anymore. Bella saw the first one drop and quickly grabbed a paper towel and a handful of kleenex. "Here baby you're crying alright we'll go home I promise I'll find out what's going on before anything bad happens okay?" Alice nodded in agreement.

After three hours of packing which was mostly Alice because Bella only had a a bag for her laptop and a duffle bag of clothes. It was her way of saying either way I'm not staying long. They loaded everything into the land rover a present from the Cullen family something to navigate the rough terrain of Alaska.

"Alright next stop Washington State did you get everything Alice or was there no way to take the kitchen sink with you?" Bella asked sarcasm lacing her tone.

"For your information I could have ripped it out of the wall but I have a kitchen sink in Forkes. " Alice said cutely closing her door and starting the large yellow SUV.

"Ahuh, okay question are we going to go one ten the whole way?" Bella inquired with internal dread. Almost two years with vampires in her life and she still hadn't developed the stomach for that rate of speed yet.

Fast was one thing but the Cullens drove faster than fast. Which after the initial impressiveness wore off made her stomach a little sick.

"No I'm keeping it to a nice normal ninety for my girl." Alice replied cutely.

All Bella could think was thank God. "Do Carlisle and Esme know we're coming home?" She asked as they drove.

"Yes I called them while you were looking for your powercord. Does Charlie know?" Alice inquired.

"No...I'm kinda not in the space to deal with Charlie right now. I don't want to stay there if I change I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. I don't wanna hurt him or in the least case freak him out." Bella replied biting her words and her nails at the same time something she typically did when she was nervous.

"I don't know about that your dating a vampire and being best friends with a werewolf didn't seem to tear too much of a hole in his reality. Speaking of which please tell me you've at least called Jake?" Alice finished.

Bella's face took on an uncomfortable constipated look. "No, I've been...avvoiding the whole hey pal guess what the pack has a new member...potentially and speaking of which do you have a cure for your genetic condition. Because my girlfriend doesn't even own enough perfume to get rid of my wet dog smell or the scent of my flea control gel." Bella smarted.

"Now honey you know that I would sooner walk around you with a close pin on my nose than leave you. Plus we don't even know that you are going to turn into a...One of them for sure let's not count our chickens.."

"Yeah or our wolves before they're hairy." Bella finished cutely reluctantly she pulled out her droid XPS and pushed Jake's photo. "Only five he shouldn't be gone yet."

A couple of rings later and a deep manly voice picked. "Hello." The voice on the other end grumbled.

"Jake?" Bella asked with a disconcerting frown.

"Bella? What the hell girl it's five in the morning." He stated setting up on the end of his bed running a hand over his buzzed hair.

"I know it's early but this can't really wait and I didn't know who else to call. Jake I think I'm...I'm turning I wasn't sure until Alice had a vision that I pretty ate someone." Bella said hesitant waiting for her friends response to her current predicament.

"Okay you've got my attention normally I don't trust vampires but Alice's visions are usually spot on." Jacob grabbed a note book and pen. "Okay tell me everything you're experiencing.''

"Well I keep getting like these spells where my temper flairs, I have more endurance during certain physical activities..."

"That was an overshare Isabella Swan." Jake added tactfully.

"I feel stronger than I ever have and sometimes I have wicked hot flashes." Bella finished her list of symptoms.

"Sure we can't just chalk that up to pms?" He inquired sarcastically.

"Jacob Black if I were there right now I would punch you in the face." Bella shot back. "If I am changing is there anyway to stop the changes?"

"I don't know Bella let me sleep on it for a couple of hours I'll ask my dad when he gets up. No one is in any danger right now the symptoms you're experiencing started well before my first change. Just stay as calm and relaxed as possible and if necissary use the air conditioning. See you when you get here." Jacob replied then hung up and stretched back out on his bed.

"So is there anything he can do?" Alice inquired.

"He doesn't know he gonna ask the elders when they're actually out of bed. He said for me to stay as calm as possible and if I get a hot flash to use the air. But the things I'm experiancing happened to him well before first change. So atleast you don't have to worry about killing me yet." Bella explained tapering off at the end with a well disguised gulp in her throat.

"Well then it's a good thing you are riding with a vampire because you can just recline back and leave the driving to me." Alice replied cutely.

They began their several hours journey back to Forkes.


	3. Chapter 3 The News About Bella PART 1

hearts of fire and ice book 2 : colder weather

Chapter 3: the news about bella

"Bella, Bella honey wakey..wakey... we're at my house." I heard Alice's sweet soft voice tell me but I swear I could've slept longer. I was tired lately my muscles ached too 'I wonder if that's part of the transition to wolf-hood too' I pondered before faking a smile that I was anything less than happy to be back in Forkes.

"Alright I'll move but I don't have to like it." I grumbled unfastening my seatbelt and before I could hop out of the large SUV. I was in anothers grasp large burly biceps and bigger boobs than mine. "Emmet! Put me down you big oaf." I squealed.

"As you wish but first I want a hug." He requested with a grin he was such a pushover. "Alright." I hugged him as tightly as was possible when I did this he usually laughed at the wimpy mortal strength of my body. Which was why I was shocked when he actually said ouch. "You been eatin' your wheaties up there in Alaska or what tiny?"

"Uhm...Yeah it must be that...excuse me." Emmet moved out of my way and I walked into the house and flew straight up the lengthly staircase. Which usually winded me and this time I was taking stairs two at a time while running. Not only was my endurance getting better but my in abiility to walk and chew gum without falling was all but gone.

I reached Carlisle's office door and went to knock..."Come in Bella." One thing about being in a house full of light footed undead they always knew when a mortal was amongst them. I entered with a small smirk. "How was your trip Bella I trust Alice didn't drive too fast for your liking?" He said with his warm eyes and gentle tone.

"Not at all I'm getting used to going at the speed of light when I travel." I answered flatly which caused Carlisle to snicker. " Alice said she called did she give you the four one one on why we took christmas vacation a week early?" I asked him anxiously awaiting his answer. He looked at me seriously now all emotion cleared from his frozen features. He walked over to me from his desk.

"Yes she thinks your gifts are from your less than mortal marrow transplant and that you're experiancing the early stages of lycanthropy. I'm not exactly sure how to ask this question though I am a doctor. It is a different situation when dealing with family but when you and Alice are intemate does she drink at all from you?"

I think my face was redder than the bottom part of a Mcdonalds sign. I took a deep breath to compose myself I was an adult now if I was doing it I should be able to talk about it. "Not usually and if she does it's only a bite and not a you know sucking bite. I guess the best terminology would be a vampire hicky." I explained trying very hard not to stumble on my words as I tended to do so when I was talking about embarressing subjects.

"Okay, well a 'hicky' as you call it wouldn't cause such a reaction. Unless you received more than one gift from your wolf friend and it is just now developing in your system. Or you could be having a reaction to the venom in our bites. I'll have to run some tests can I draw some blood from you now?" He asked kindly getting his medical bag and walking back over to where I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"If it helps but as you know I still hate needles." I replied with a shrug.

"I don't think that'll be a problem give me your arm Bella." He ordered his cobalt blue eyes penetrating into mine holding me captive my mind wouldn't work. Before I knew it he was saying. "All done." I shook my head as I contemplated what had happened. "Carlisle you...you vampire you compelled me that wasn't fair is that why none of your patients ever have high blood pressure when you take it? You compell them right out of their fright."

"That secret never leaves this office if Esme knew I did that as often as I do she'd have my hide in the fireplace. Speaking of which you're back now we have a reason to use that thing. And we can cook."

"Yes you can I'm starving. I don't care what the movies say but you guys make better cooks than the ones who can actually eat." I complemented him. He smiled warmly. "Well thank you Bella now you better get downstairs everybodies going to want to know what's going on." I went to open the door and who should I come face to face with but Emmet.

"Listening in I swear man if I transform you're my first meal and you'll be very tasty too having aged for about a hundred years in fresh juices." I teased halfway anyway.

Emmet put his hands over his non beating heart and clutched. "Ouch Bella first the hug of death and now the tude. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you had it in for me. I know you can't help it I'm so hot an' all. Of course if you want to experiment I'll have to ask Rose first." He joked as cocky as ever.

Speak of the devil I thought to myself as the curly blonde haired woman made her way over to me. "I don't think so Emmet hey I saw a squirrel scaling a tree outside if you want something to chase try that." Rose snarked to her husband I guess after being married for ninety years or so you could say just about anything to your spouse.

"Hey, Bella good to have you back." She said hugging me.

"Don't listen to her Bella she just overheard your meeting with Carlisle and wants permanent supply of fur for coats and scarves." Edward joked hugging me next. Then Jasper came over and shook my hand ever the southern gentlemen. He'd grown out his hair since the last time I saw him and the peroxide had finally grown out of his hair showing his natural brown color. "It's nice to see you again Bella I hope you do not turn into a werewolf and become our enemy."

"Oh, Jasper not everything has to be a battle come here Bella." Esme said grasping me into a what could only be sarcastically called a warm hug. "I love you whether you have hair growth problems or not. Now come downstairs and meet me in the kitchen we could smell you coming so we knew you were close enough for us to start cooking without it all going bad. I know after twelve hours of driving you need to refuel your body."

"She really has been cooking like a mad woman her and Rose all day." Edward warned me now that I focused my senses I could smell it too. "Don't worry there's no arsnic in it." Rose told me. I guess that was her idea of a joke she and Jasper needed to watch more comedy. I heard my stomach groan and decided to answer its call.

Making my way back downstairs and into the kitchen I saw just exactly what Eddie was speaking about. "There's fried chicken we even had that back in my day believe it or not I got the recipe from my uncle when I was young. Mashed potatoes, gravy, salad greens with tomatoes and blue cheese. Of course for dessert there's pumpkin cheesecake." My eyes went wide by the time I got out of this kitchen I would be in need of weight watchers, Jenny Craig or P90X.

"You really did make alot of food. Let me see if I can eat some of everything." I said setting down at the table I used to try and serve myself. However Esme was from a time the lady of the house served everyone so I just learned to kick back.

"I bet you a hundred bucks you can't eat all this food tiny." Emmet smarted setting down across from me I grinned. "Oh, yeah Emmet I bet you, your hundred bucks you can't eat three bites of anything on the menu." The whole room was now filled with Cullens going "Ooh." Thinking Emmet wouldn't take the bet. "You're on Swan." He got out his leather wallet and put a hundred dollar bill on the table.

Esme gave me a platefull of everything but dessert and she gave Emmet a plate consisting of a piece of chicken, mashed potatoes with a small amount of gravy and maybe two bites worth of salad. "Eat up kids." She said with a big smirk on her face directed I'm sure at Emmet. The big oaf had literally bit of more than he could chew this time.

"I started on my mashed potatoes and gravy then I took a bite of my chicken which surprised me since I normally didn't eat meat. Oh, my God your uncle was Colonel Sanders?" I shook my head in awe Esme smiled. "Not exactly different time period my uncle was General Sanders." She replied. I sank my teeth into every juicy bite until I had eaten all three pieces of chicken on my plate. I then felt my arteries needed a fighting chance so I ate the salad there must have been two cups worth of greens in the salad bowl I gobbled it up and finished of my potatoes. Emmet had yet to touch his food.

"Would you like some of the dessert Bella?" Rose asked. I nodded eagerly. "Rose cooked it herself this morning. " Jasper leaned in to tell me. "It's one of the only things I remember from my old life so I'm thinking I made it alot and it should taste pretty good." Rose replied having heard Jasper whisper to me. She served me up a heaping piece of the cold dessert with a glass of milk to wash it down with. "Thank you Rosalie." I took one bite out of the cheesecake and it melted in my mouth. "I'm glad you remembered it because it's delicious." Rose took a 'breath' of relief.

"Hey Emmet are you gonna eat that?" I asked sarcastically he just shoved the hundred toward me. Then he grinned and I knew that wasn't good. He picked up the chicken leg quarter and ate it to the bone then he ate his potatoes and salad. " I'll take that back thank you." He said taking a bow.

"Actually Emm honey bear I don't think you won since you had no dessert and Bella ate a piece big enough for two." Rose stated. Emmet narrowed his eyes and glared at me then he handed me the hundred. "I'll get you next time tiny."

Alice rubbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear. "He really must like you he's not usually that good of a sport about losing." I whispered back to my love. "I know he must really think I'm going to eat him." I teased.

After the kitchen had cleared and everything got quiet once more Alice and I headed up to the bedroom. I checked my phone and saw that Jacob had texted me must have been while I was asleep in the car.

It read : "come to the rez tomorrow got important news Elders want to see you Jake."

"Hey babe I have to go to the reservation tomorrow Jake says there's some Elders who want to talk to me. " I told my love as she and I nestled into bed it seemed that after a time of being with the same person I excreted pharamones without sexual stimulation first. It must have something like imprinting. I was not excited about tomorrow normally I'd be ecstatice to see my best bud. But not under these pardom the expression hairy circumstances.


	4. Chapter 4

hearts of fire and ice book 2 colder weather

Chapter 4 an interesting test result!

Awaking with Alice's tiny bodie wrapped around mine was always a welcomed warm feeling. Not this morning I could smell her morning breath a mile away and I was too hot to be comfortable with another next to me. Ever if my dear vampire was technically room temperature I gently seperated from her sleepy embrace. Making my way into the hall I checked out the thermostat and there was thankfully an explanation as to why I was covered in sweat without having been to the gym for three hours.

The Cullens bless their hearts they were worried I'd catch cold in their house. So they turned the heater on and their home was now the temperature of a tropical Isle at ninety five degrees. I switched over the setting to air and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen for something cold to drink and noticed not only had they been shopping but managed to buy enough to stock the entire double door fridge.

I settled on some orange juice and sat down on one of the barstools in front of the island. I thought about what to do if I turned into a wolf would that mean Alice and I would be through. Sure you see love stories about vampire's and werewolves just never one about a vampire and a werewolf. Okay honey it's a full moon you've got two choices I can chain you up or you and I can spar.

I didn't foresee any of those scenarios playing out well even in my imagination. I looked at the granfather clock in the living room it was barely even two why wasn't I sleepy. I'm one of those people that has to have her eight hours or I'm a total grouch all day.

"Trouble sleeping Bella?" A male voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Edward. "Yeah, you could say that apparently my pharamones make Alice sleep like a human baby. But they don't do a damn thing for me where's my sleep aid?" I complained in a joking manor.

Edward smiled and looked embaressed but he always did. If he had bloodflow I think he would be blushing all the time. "Have you tried warm milk?" He offered as a suggestion. "I don't remember alot from being human though I do seem to recall getting warm milk as a boy whenever I couldn't sleep. I can make you some if you want?"

I thought for a minute these were people who didn't even know that about fifteen minutes ago. Their home was the same temp as Florida during hurricane season. "Um...maybe later I'm not sure how well warm milk tastes with orange juice." I replied not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Not that I know but I can't imagine that tasting too well together." He replied understandingly.

"Mmm...No." I laughed nervously there was always an awkwardness between Edward and I. It was perfectly harmless on my end that is of course I knew he was still harboring a crush on me. That wasn't really my problem to deal with though. "Well I should go back up there and try to sleep before morning well the sunrise part of morning anway 'night Eddie."

"Sleep well Bella." He said in his honey toned voice. That boy really needed to get some and quick or he was going to impload.

I entered mine and Alice's room once more finished my juice and sat the glass on the nightstand. I was still too sweaty to snuggle so I grabbed a small square pillow out the chair in the corner and the throw from the end of the bed. Positioning myself to the nearest air vent I lay my stressed out body down and closed my eyes.

Soon I was asleep once more except I felt like I wasn't alone. There was a long unbeaten path before me lush greens everywhere adding a coolness to the color tones of the enviroment. The sky was completely un-viewable for tall trees I could hear things that I had never heard before.

A creek was flowing in the background. Birds chirped, raccoons hissed, I could even hear the leaves brustling on their wimpy hanging branches which bent to the will of the summer wind. I atleast could tell what season it was. I felt thirsty so I followed my ears to the sound of the creek once there I drank and drank then I looked up at my reflection in the clear mirror like water. What I saaw wasn't me it couldn't be I was a furr covered beast a monster! I panicked internally for all the good it did me.

I tried to scream when reality came to welcome me in the form of my love's voice. "Bella baby wake up you're having a nightmare." Alice said gently shaking my shoulder til I was out of my nightmare realm and back in reality.

"Hey." I mumbled tiredly nothing like a night of nightmares to make you feel like you weren't even sleeping. I ran my hand from my forehead and through my hair I'm sure I looked as bad if not worse than I felt.

Alice looked at me uneasily and I reached out a hand to hers imagine my surprise when I saw that it was covered in hair and my fingernails had grown into claws that looked more like razors. Suddenly clarity hit me and shot up looking at my hands and feet walking over to the mirror in Alice's room to make sure I was still human. Upon finding nothing among the odd and unordinary I made my way into the bathroom to run a shower.

Meanwhile in other parts of Forkes Dr. Cullen was analyzing Bella's blood sample he had taken the night before. He put the slide under the microscope and took a look. "Alright let's see what's going on Bella." He stood with his eye over the occular magnifier and stood straight removing his fake glasses to better see. Still he could not believe what was before him. "Extraordinary her blood is like nothing I've ever seen." He said to himself in the private lab reserved for rushed blood work.

Back at the Cullen house Alice came bursting through the door Bella honey Jake's here and he's got an elder with him. I came down the stair hair still wet from my shower I ran up and hugged him as old friends do.

"So I guess it's stupid to ask what's up isn't it?" Bella inquired with a knowing look on her features.

" I think we're past it at this point I brought an elder with me. He refused to go any further than the edge of the driveway I ran all the way up here to get you. He has somethings to tell you about your problem." Jacob explained in his most serious, mature voice which I was sure had deepened since that last time I saw him.

"Alright so let's go for a walk to the end of the drive. I'll be back in a while Alice don't send anyone to watch me I'm perfectly safe with Jacob. I'm guessing this guy isn't too comfortable with vampires love you." I said and kissed my girl on the cheek before heading off with a werewolf. Atleast there was no such thing as zombies I mean this is reality.

As we walked we caught up on current events other than the obvious. I felt this sudden burst of energy and I grinned at Jake. "You wanna race the rest of the way?"

"Are loco loca? You know I'm gonna win you got nothin' on all this." Jake said with cocky voice flexing his muscles and grinning in a white muscle shirt and black running shorts. I laughed "I'm serious on three."

One, two, three...And we were off racing and to my disbelief I was keeping up with him. Matching a werewolf step per muscle bound step until we were at our destination. "Bella this is Joe Running-Bull one the Quileute Elders. Joe this is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet the famous friend of both vampires and werewolves." The older man about sixty with long grey hair shook my hand with his thick rough hand. "Nice to meet you too I'm guessing Jake here has filled you in on the current circumstances surrounding my need for your help?" Bella replied.

"Yes he has. I can tell you that once the transformation begins death or the curse of a tribal ancestor are the only things that can keep you from completely turning." Joe explained very clearly.

"That's it so either I die or I'm fixed up with a curse for the rest of my life. There is really no third option hell I'd settle for anything you got that doesn't involve dying I'm kind of in the middle of finals and death isn't an option." Bella stated with insistance.

"There was talk when I was a boy of a mark that counteracts the effects of our gift. However I fear that information was destroyed so that our people wouldn't put their own interests ahead of the other members of this town. So I'm afraid it's impossible to help you that way." Joe finished and in typical Quil-u fashion he maintained his silence and got back in the truck.

"I guess that's my queu." Jake said aloud then pulled me into a goodbye hug or so it seemed. "I'll find it for you just keep your phone close by." He whispered in my ear before getting in the old truck and starting the engine.

"Maybe there is hope." I said to myself as I ran back to the towering treehouse in the woods that was my home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts of fire and ice book 2: colder weather

chapter 5 the beast within...

Bella had raced through the underbrush and the large twisted vines that hung down usually tripping her right away when she so much as walked through the un-trimmed forest surrounding the Cullen estate. Making it back to the gravel drive that looped around the lawn and stopping.

She was barely out of breath after having run at least a mile. She looked from where she had come and smiled proudly she'd never felt more alive. This is what Jacob must feel like all the time except for the whole could've been leader of the pack thing. Every inch of her body felt stronger ready, alert somehow.

She remembered Emmet had a weight room in the garage so Bella decided to see just how strong she really was. Making her way through the side door and into the small room where there set a weight bench, tredmil, free weights and of all things a bow-flex machine above the door way to the garage area hung a pull-up bar.

I decided to go for it and try lifting the weight bar on the bench. I looked at the current setting it was five hundred pounds. Even on a day when I felt like batgirl I couldn't lift that. I'd have to be power-girl to even think of it. Which of course meant I would drop a couple of the weights from the bar.

After carefully executing the release of the excess weights so that the super-eared couldn't even hear me. I took stock of what was left which totalled two hundred pounds if I was indeed as strong as a werewolf. I would be able to execute the lift without a hitch and if I wasn't then I would probably herniate myself and die on the spot.

I positioned my body on the long seat and placed my hands on the steel bar. Taking a few preparatory breaths I pushed up with all my upper body strength. I found the weight to be heavy but not difficult to move and did several reps before stopping. I stood up and looked at my biceps a part of my body I rarely ever noticed. Needless to say they had increased in size I wondered when that happened.

I pulled up my grey v-necked tee and saw that my stomach muscles were now rippling what on earth was going on? I asked myself. Making my way back into the house and to the kitchen thinking I had seen some grap flavored gatorade in there. I grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and chugged it.

Looking at my watch I noticed the time it was well past time for Carlisle to be home. So I ran up the stairs and to his office the door was open a crack and so I let myself in. Seeing him setting on the edge of his desk arms folded as if he had been waiting for me the whole time. "Come in Bella." He greeted unfolding his arms so as not to seem too dramatic I assumed. "How was your day anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I discovered I'm strong enough to lift two hundred pounds in Emmets gym and I have the speed of a frightened alley cat. What's up Carlisle?" I asked with folded arms of my own.

"I ran your blood through a series of tests it's composition never changed. When I tried to alter it the proteins in your blood fought back and grew immune." Carlisle explained.

"All that means what in English?"

"It means you are immune to almost every disease there is Bella. Werewolves don't have the good a composition to their blood atleast not without help. They usually have to get sick first the healing process is heightened by the animal within. But your blood just acted like a shield. Your cells are mutating at an increased rate into what I'm not sure I'm guessing werewolf. Though at this point I cannot be positive on that diagnoses."

"But you just said that my immune system was stronger than that of a normal werewolf?" Bella questioned.

"That's right you don't I think this mutation of cells may have something to do with taking a marrow donation from a wolf and injecting it directly into someone whose immune system has been completely wiped out. It didn't know how to work or what to attack so it started a process of elimination in your immune system." Carlisle added further to his earlier explanation.

"So that's why when the flu went rampid through our dorm I was the only human who didn't get so much as a sniffle."

"Precisely it's really quite beautiful when you think about it. Right now you could walk through a camp full ebola virus and not catch it. I can only guess at the next part of my theory. But I'm supposing that this is the reason behind your strength, speed and agility." Carlisle predicted.

"Does that mean I'm not turning into a wolf?" That news would have made the mortals day.

"No I'm saying I don't know what will happen next your blood is far too complex at this point for that kind of prediction. I-I'm sorry Bella I can't help you."

"So what I'm supposed to just lie down and take what's happening to me. You sound just like the elder that was here today he told me either to die before the transformation was complete or be cursed by the tribe if I couldn't accept what's happening to me. I just wanna be Bella Swan college student whose madly in love with a vampire." She protested breaking down into tears always when she was mad. She hated that but it atleast made her human.

Then the pain started in her spine and shoulders penetrating through her ribs like a sharp knife digging into her nervous system like a surgeons scalple. The heat eminating from her insides to her outsides made it feel like she was on fire from head to toe. Falling to her knees her shirt ripped open she scraped her hands along the floor making large unfamiliar claw marks in the rug. When Bella looked down at her hands she saw that they were monstrous dog-like paws with huge claws like eagles talons.

Hair grew all over her body within a matter of minutes. Her entire cellular structure changed her thighs turned into haunches. Her hands into legs her shoulders narrowed cracking her backbone and causing the re-alignment of her spinal cord. Her face lengthened into a snout and dripping teeth.

She stood before Carlisle a large black wolf now. Vampire's weren't usually scared of anything however being face to face with a lycan. It was one of those uncomfortable moments they dreaded.

He made a break for it when she caught a glimpse of herself in the glass book case which housed Carlisles oldest medical texts. Then she jumped out the window of the second floor and ran into the woods.

On the floor her cellphone lay ringing endlessly it was Jacob..

"Dammit Bella pick up!" Jacob said with frustration in his voice he slammed the phone down and upon hearing footsteps snuck out of his bedroom window. Creeping quietly into the woods he transformed. He picked up the leather bound journal in his mouth running towards of all places the Cullen house.

Little did he know he was not alone in his journey there he was being followed closely. But not just by other wolves but something far more sinister was on his trail.


End file.
